


Clint.

by snowcake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just wanted to know what that barista's voice sounded like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> "When I asked you for a chai latte, what I meant to say was: I was walking past, I saw you on the window. I only came in here because I had to know what your voice sounded like. But instead of saying that, I just got really nervous and just ordered the first thing on the menu. I don't even know what the fuck chai is. Or a latte for that matter." - Rudy Francisco

It was one of those days when the world was moving too fast and the morning was too bright for Clint’s liking. He got ready for work in a haze and walked through the busy streets of a Monday rush. He glanced at his watch and saw that he had fifteen minutes left before eight. He really needed to rush but his feet were not working with him. This was not his day.

Clint sighed and took a glimpse at his reflection on a cafe’s window. He looked exactly like how he felt. His hair was tousled, stubble grew dark on his jaw, and his tie was askew. He pushed his sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose and his eyes focused on the people inside the cafe.

Behind the counter was a man with his dark hair tied in a bun, working the espresso machine like he’s got better things to do than make someone’s coffee. Clint couldn’t help but smile. He wondered if the guy’s voice was as grumpy as his face. He peeked at his watch again. He shrugged his shoulders, “well... I do need coffee” he said trying to convince himself that, no, he’s not going in there just because he wanted to hear the man’s voice.

He walked up to the bar and the guy greeted him with a deep, “Good morning, what will your order be?” Clint was caught off guard by the piercing blue eyes and husky voice with a hint of a Boston accent; his mind went blank. He quickly looked up at the menu over the bar and blinked. “Uhhh I’d... uh... uhm...“ Clint’s heart was pounding, he just wanted to get this humiliation over with. Why did he even let his curiosity get the best of him? Where’d the smooth Clint Barton go? This guy hasn’t even said a few words to him and he’s got his boxers in a twist already, “one... ch-chai latte?” he managed to croak.

The man gave him a strange look before shrugging his shoulders and punching in his order. Clint’s eyes flickered to his nameplate. Bucky. Clint took a mental note that Bucky was an odd name with a history... which he’d love to know about. He paid for the drink then looked at his watch and noticed that five minutes has passed. Bucky went to the side to make his order. Clint let out a breath. _What the fuck did I even order?_ He peeked over the counter, “Could you hurry up?” he said a little too assertive.

He grabbed the drink and ran out the door. Luckily, the cafe was just a couple blocks from where he worked. He got to the building just in time, clocked in, and settled in his cubicle. He took a sip of his drink as he sat on his desk and immediately placed it back down. “THIS is not coffee... what junk do kids even drink these days?! The fuck is a latte anyway,” he exclaimed in disgust. Clint was about to throw the cup away when he saw what was written on the side of the cup.

_Cunt_

A soft laugh escaped his lips. This Bucky guy was even more interesting than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> put this up on my Tumblr too :)


End file.
